


Save Me

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Cruciatus, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lavender takes the blame for a prank the Creevy boys did. She suffers, just so they won't have too. But she knows that he'll be there to look out for her. She knows he'll be there to put together all the broken pieces.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dark theses ahead! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me! I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Lavender bent over, clutching at her stomach. "Stop! Please!" she begged, knowing it would make no difference.

" _Crucio_!" a harsh, feminine voice called out.

Lavender screamed, her body jerking in erratic movements. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. The spasms wracked her body, twisting herself in ways she didn't think was possible. It felt like the blood inside her veins had turned to acid, and her body was trying to stop it. But there was no stopping it; even Lavender knew that.

She simply had to ride it out, hoping that she'd live.

The curse stopped moments later, and Lavender gasped, trying to catch her breath. A hand gripped her hair, pulling her head upright. She cried out at the sensation, knowing her hair was being pulled from its' roots.

"Are you ready to tell me who it was that sabotaged my classroom?" Alecto Carrow hissed, her face inches away from Lavender's.

Lavender shook her head. "I don't know!" she sobbed. "Honest, I don't know!"

But the truth was, she did know. She knew it was the little Creevy boys. She had seen they were going to get caught and had stepped out, allowing them to escape. Alecto was hoping to torture it out of her, but she wouldn't. Lavender couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

Alecto growled, throwing her to the floor. " _Crucio_!" she called out again, letting the curse destroy the young girl on the floor.

Lavender closed her eyes, wishing she would die. Death would be easier than what she was going through right now. She had read someone that victims would sometimes detach themselves from the situations they were in, whether it'd be torture or rape, but try as she might, Lavender couldn't let the feelings go.

The door burst open moments later, causing Alecto to lose her concentration. "What?" she shouted, turning towards the door.

Snape looked down at the scene with disgust. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you."

Alecto's eyes brightened. "Is He in your office?"

Snape nodded curly.

"Take care of her," Alecto spat, jerking her head towards Lavender. She left moments later.

Snape looked at Lavender distastefully. Reaching down, he held his hand out to her.

"Get away from me!" she spat, looking up at him angrily. It was his entire fault.

Snape recoiled. "Mr Finnegan is around the corner; I shall fetch him." He left in a swirl of black robes.

Lavender could feel the hot tears pouring down her face. "It's not fair," she mumbled to herself.

"Lavender!" a familiar voice cried.

Looking up, she saw Seamus looking down at her, a worried expression on his face. "Snape sent me to get you," he whispered. Reaching down, he scooped Lavender up into his arms. "Sometimes I wonder whose side he's really on…"

Seamus carried Lavender to a spare classroom. It was on the seventh floor, and no one ever came up here anymore. They would be safe here, but he warded the door shut just in case.

"Let me get you some clean clothes," he said, digging through his knapsack. Lavender blushed, turning her head away in shame. She knew during the torture; she had lost control of her bowels. It was something she didn't have control over, but it was embarrassing anyways.

Gently, Seamus changed her into some spare clothes of his, and then wiped away the blood from her cuts. Using his wand, he healed the gashes, hoping the tears wouldn't fall from his face. She would have bruises in the morning, but nothing too drastic. His quick thinking saw to that.

"What happened?" he whispered, looking down at her sympathetically.

"Alecto almost caught the Creevy boys… I couldn't let them be hurt," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

Seamus quickly conjured some water, handing it to her. "You silly witch, will there ever be a time where I won't have to put you back together?"

Lavender blushed, but a small smile made its way onto her face. "Not if you keep rescuing me as you do." However, she frowned, knowing they were both thinking the same thing: when would the war finally be over.

"You should get some rest," Seamus said, transfiguring some desks into pillows. He quickly created a makeshift bed.

"Thank you, Seamus. I don't know where I'd be without you," she whispered, still in pain from the torture.

Leaning down, Seamus quickly kissed her. "Goodnight, Lav," he whispered.

"Stay with me," she murmured, clutching his robes tightly. "You always keep the nightmares away."

"I won't leave, not ever," he promised, snuggling next to her cold body. Summoning a blanket, he covered them both, quickly drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
